


I Think I Kinda You Know

by ToujoursGina (orphan_account)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, EJ and Nini are big softies, F/F, F/M, First fic in the tag, I hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToujoursGina
Summary: "I think I like with Ricky."Nini stopped in her tracks and turned to see E.J. standing behind her looking disheartened.Nini and E.J. Talk about their crushes.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Nini Salazar-Robert, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, E.J. Caswell/Ricky Bowen, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	I Think I Kinda You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know the show just start but I already love it
> 
> Please enjoy!!

* * *

It was about a month and a half into the production when Nini realized she like Gina Porter. 

What started as a mutual dislike turned soon into a wonderful friendship and now Nini realized her feeling towards Gina was much more than just liking her as a friend. At this point she knew it wasn't right to keep leading on E.J and she could tell she wasn't happy either being with her.

Which lead to her standing in the props closet beside bowl of fake oranges and the pots of palm trees. 

She sent a quick text to EJ and wait for his arrival.

"Hey babe, I got your text what's u-" He leaned in for a kiss

"We should break up." The smile that once graced EJ's face soon fell flat as he processed what she had said. The look of shock on his face had shown he didn't see it coming, along with the fact she shouldn't of said it so abruptly. 

"I-What, Nini I thought, where is this coming from." 

Nini paused as she collected her thoughts. "I know we both aren't happy, I know especially you aren't EJ." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "So I think we should do this for both our sakes EJ. I'm sorry." Nini opened the door and quickly left running out of the closet and out of the hall entirely. 

"Nini if this something I did." E.J said running after her. 

"E.J It's nothing you did, this just wasn't working for both of us."

"Nini just wait a minute!" E.J. yelled from down the hall, jogging to catch up her.

"E.J. there's nothing to talk about." Nini stopped and grabbed her bag in her locker as E.J. caught up to her.

"Nini please."

"Look E.J we can still be friends, I just-" 

"I think I like with Ricky."

Nini stopped in her tracks and turned to see E.J. standing behind her looking disheartened but also heavily relived. "I mean I really enjoyed dating but honestly this is kind of a huge relief cause I think I might be gay." 

Nini let out a laugh because of the irony of the situation. "E.J you're coming to my place, grab your bag." Nini demanded he nodded and let to grab his backpack and his lanyard. They walked out to his car and once they were seated and out of sight, they both let out a huge sigh. 

"I'm sorry I laid that all on you in there, know that he's your ex and all that, I just was really relieved that I could finally tell someone." E.J pulled into Nini's driveway and they walked inside and quickly said hello to Nini's mothers before entering her room. 

"So when did you figure you were gay?" Nini asked as they sat themselves down on her bed. 

E.J stared down at his palms taking it all in for a moment. Nini rested a hand upon his shoulder and he began to talk. "I think i've always know but I tried to repress it because of the fact that I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I mean they already hate that I do theater, imagine their utter disappointment, when I do tell them. But I just feel horrible because I know it's not wrong but I just." E.J laid his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do Nini."

Nini pulled E.J. into hug and let him give a sob onto her shoulder. She felt phone buzz and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who texted. 

**Gina **

_??Where are you_

_Carlos says he needs us do our scene_

She knew she needed a cover that would work and wouldn't be too suspicious, but would also help cover for E.J as well. 

**Nini**

_Sorry I had to leave early_

_my moms called and said something was up with my Nana_

_E.J drove me home_

**Gina**

_I hope your alrigh_t

_Tell your Nana I hope she gets better_

She slid her phone back into her pocket as E.J lifted his head up and wiped the tears off of his face. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

"It's fine, and plus I want you to know, you can always stay at my place if you need to. Also, your not the only one whos fallen for your best friend." 

"I thought you were over Ricky." 

"I meant Gina, E.J, I like Gina." 

"Oh-oh, I see. Man we're both messes at this whole relationship thing." E.J cracked the first smile she had seen from him this whole evening. 

"We'll get through it together at least, so you wanna know a bit more about Ricky?" Nini said as she passed the tissue box over to him. 

They sat in Nini's bedroom for what seemed to be hours at this point talking about crushes along with Nini learning that Gina and E.J grew up down the road from each other but grew apart when E.J moved across town and E.J learning that her and Ricky had been friends since preschool. They were soon interrupted by Nini's mother Samantha calling for them from downstairs. 

_"Nini! E.J! Supper!"_

"You have to stay for supper." Nini said 

"I wouldn't want to impose more than I already have."

"Come on let's go, mum made Manicotti and garlic bread. They're practically been begging for you to come for supper weeks." E.J caved in and walked down for dinner.

They both knew they'd be alright by the end of this whole thing. 

**Nini**

_?Hey Gina you there_

**Gina**

_Yeah what's up_

**Nini**

_Can I ask you something bold_

**E.J**

Are you busy later, need to talk to you.

**Ricky**

_I shouldn't be, what's up?_

**E.J**

_Just meet me at the track field at 9:00, I'll explain everything there._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i'm fairly sure this is trash but who cares.
> 
> Have a good day y'all!
> 
> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
